


A story written with golden strings

by princesssroyalpinkpanties



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Harley the dog - Freeform, M/M, Possessive Jared, Protective Jensen, Punk Jensen, Sadie the dog, ballerina Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesssroyalpinkpanties/pseuds/princesssroyalpinkpanties
Summary: What could fate do to allow two completely different people fall in love?Jensen is a drummer in a punk rock band and Jared is a professional ballet dancer. Against all odds, they found themselves sharing a hospital aisle after an accident and help each other deal with the consequences of what happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To my amazing friends and their infinite patience when I can never seem to finish a story. Elle, this one is for you <3

Jared was sweating out all of his body fat - which wasn't much, thank you very much - by the time he finished rehearsal, the only one left behind at the ballet studio. His hair was soaked, his bangs sticking to his forehead, his nose, lips and cheeks were pink, almost red like a bad sunburn.  His black tights were damp with his effort and his white tank top was almost transparent, showing the outline of his chest muscles and hard nipples. When the song was over for the last time, he stayed on the floor to catch his breath, then moved to the showers.

Jared was 22 years old and he had been a ballet dancer for over a decade, there was nothing he loved more. Ever since he was a little kid, his parents would take him to watch musicals and dance performances, other than leaving him with a baby sitter. He never gave them any trouble, because every time the lights would go off for the show to start, he would just sit and bite his nails with excitement and awe as he watched all those pretty boys and girls move gracefully.

When he was six, he started collecting anything that was related to ballet, today he had a shelf full of movies and he'd lost count of how many times he had watched Billy Elliot. When he was eight, his parents bought him his first ballet slipper and he would wear them with his baby sister's pink skirt and jump and twirl around the house. For his tenth birthday, his parents took him to a ballet school and there he was at the same place, 12  years later.

So many of his happiest memories took place there. Those walls saw him grow and mature, from a chubby kid to a slim young adult, from a clumsy student to a professional ballerina. They witnessed his first kiss - a boy named Milo, on his fourth year - and the confusing phase of being a teenager, and introduced him to his best friends, Chad and Sandy. Chad was part of the same class on his first year and they danced together for 3 years, until Chad decided to stop dancing to play basketball, cause Chad was like that - volatile like gas. Sandy met the in their second year and was Jared's pair in almost every performance, to that day.

Jared took his clothes off and entered the cold steam, shivering with pleasure as the water touched his hot skin, and took a quick shower before changing for his clean clothes. The sound of his locker echoed through the empty and silent room, but he was used to it, he would always stay until late every time there was a big show ahead. He had enough time in the house to be trusted with the keys.

By the time he finished cleaning his mess and turning off all the lights to close the place, it was past ten o'clock. He locked the door and reached for his headphones on his backpack, while he crossed the street on the warm night of Los Angeles.

Distracted, Jared never saw the motorcycle that hit him.

* * *

 

Jensen hadn't slept in two days. Not that he was planning on doing so, but things never go as planned in his life and he's just used to it, to the spontaneity. So, when he got home two days ago from one of his band's concert and his friends Steve and Jason knocked at his door to take him to a surprise party they were throwing for their friend Tom, at Steve's house, he just went with it. He was exhausted, body sore after the rush of adrenaline from the concert, but Jensen Ackles never refused a good party.

Jensen was a drummer in a punk rock band called The Wendigos since he was twenty, he dropped college only to dedicate for it and he never regret it. Now, six years later, they were starting to get big crowds and the attention of the important people. Their last show, three nights ago, got them the attention of a respectful manager, so when the boys knocked on his door he figured he might as well celebrate.

The party was bigger than he anticipated, that or Tom had more close friends than any normal person. Steve's house was big, but his pool was filled with girls swimming with their tits out, people fucking in every bathroom and so much cocaine the air was practically thick with powder. Jensen found himself a drink, or many drinks, a hot guy and a few blows. He would remember dancing with his friends, fucking the guy, he had no idea of his name, in Steve's bedroom and then passing out on the bed as the sun rose in the sky.

He woke up hours later to the sound of Steve throwing his guts out on the bathroom, helped his friend lay on the bed on his side, so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit, and put a bucket next to his bed just in case. The house was destroyed, so Jensen did his best - the best his amazing hangover allowed him to do -, to put everything back together. Jensen could be anything, but he was not a bad friend.

By the time he'd finished, he got on his motorcycle and drove home. He was feeling like a dead man walking and was pretty sure that's how he looked, but at least he had slept off the alcohol. He was a responsible driver, no party was worth it losing his life, he wasn't dumb.

When his stomach roared so loud he could hear it over the sound of the engine, Jensen realized he also hadn't eat properly in three days. Like that, as if his body was just waiting for his brain to make the connection, he started to feel dizzy. He knew he should have stopped there and found a place to eat before getting home, but he was as stubborn as he was responsible, so he decided to wait till he got home.

When Jensen's eyes started to feel heavy and his mind started to wander off, some strange boy he had no idea of was closing the door of a ballet studio, in another part of town. When the boy reached for his headphones, Jensen coincidently reached for the breaks. When the boy crossed the street, Jensen lost control of his bike and hit the street lamp.

* * *

The first thing Jared saw when he opened his eyes was a doctor standing beside his bed. He was confused for a moment until the pain in his leg brought back the memories from the accident, a moment of distraction, a flash light before being hit and the strike of pain when his body hit the ground.

"Mr. Padalecki, I'm Dr. Kripke. How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"My leg hurts." Jared whined as another strike of pain hit him. His leg was immobilized.

"Don't worry, the pain killers should work any time now. Mr. Padalecki, we called your emergency contact and a man named Chad is on his way now. You should get some rest while we wait for the results of your exams." Dr. Kripke pated his hand and gave him a soft smile.

"Wait. What happened to the person riding the motorcycle? Is he okay?" The pain was slowly decreasing, and he was starting to think straight.

"He was sent back home with just a sprained ankle, he's okay. Now, you should worry about yourself and get some rest." Dr. Kripke demanded before leaving the aisle.

Jared closed his eyes as pain started to give place to sleep. Chad found him like that 10 minutes later.

"What the hell, dude. Are you okay? I almost got myself in an accident a thousand times getting here I was worried as fuck." Chad almost screamed.

"I'm fine, man. Don't worry, nothing serious." Jared tried to smile, but failed when Chad's eyes locked on his leg.

As if he was waiting for the cue, Dr. Kripke returned holding a big envelope in his hands. Jared's stomach twisted at the sight.

"I presume you're Mr. Murray." He said as he shook Chad's hand. "We just got back Mr. Padalecki's x rays results. Unfortunately, there's a small fracture of the shinbone, just below the left knee." Mr. Kripke showed them the image inside the envelope. Jared wasn't paying attention anymore, because all of the details didn't mattered to him. His leg was broken and that only meant one thing.

Jared couldn't dance anymore.

He felt his insides twist and he felt sick with fear and sadness. Jared couldn't think of his life without ballet, couldn't think of anything he loved more and he never dedicated himself more to something in his life. Dancing, Jared found himself, learned how to express himself through art, through something beautiful. If he'd lost ballet, he'd lost everything.

"You're going to need to use a leg plaster for some time, then with physiotherapy we can recover the movement back to normal." Dr. Kripke finished. Jared was doing his best to hold back tears.

"Doc, Jared is a ballet dancer. His leg will be good as new, right? No collateral effects?" Chad asked what Jared couldn't force himself to.

"It wasn't a severe fracture, so we can stay positive. But only time and physiotherapy can tell that for sure. I'm sorry." Dr. Kripke excused himself.

After they were alone in the room, Jared looked at Chad with pleading eyes, but for a tiny moment he saw fear in Chad's eyes too.

That's when he started to cry.

* * *

Jensen's ass was sore from staying in the hospital bed for the whole day. After he woke up from the crash and the doctor told him his leg was broken, Jensen wanted to go home immediately and heal at home, but he couldn't. At least a couple more of days with his leg hanging up. Jason and Steve dropped by to see him as soon as they'd heard the news about Jensen's accident, but they couldn't stay all the time to keep him distracted.

Rob, the lead singer of the band called to check on him and tell they would be waiting for him when he was in one peace. Jensen was grateful, but that means they'd have to cancel two concerts in a small town club and probably loose the chance of getting management. Fucking perfect.

Jensen was looking at the blank curtain surrounding his bed and angrily biting his lower lip ring when he overheard people talking in the aisle next to him. The boy's broken voice called Jensen's attention it was so sad, it sounded like a crying puppy.

"What if I can't dance anymore, never, Chad?" The sad voice asked.

"Come on, Jay, let's not lose hope. You heard Dr. Kripke, your leg will be good as new after physiotherapy. If someone can heal fast, that person is you." The other one, Chad, tried to console the boy.

At the same time, Dr. Kripke entered Jensen's aisle to check up on him. Jensen couldn't help asking what had happened to the boy next to him.

"Jared's a ballet dancer, he suffered an accident and broke his leg. Just like you. But I'm sure both of you will be completely fine, just give it time." The Doctor smiled and left the room.

After a few hours, Jensen couldn't hear any more talk from Jared's aisle, so he figured the boy was alone again.

"Hey, you from the other side." He tried. "Jared?"

Jensen waited, after a few moments a voice came from the other side of the curtain.

"Hi. Who are you?" His voice returned to normal, it was sweet and calm.

"I'm Jensen. Just wanted to check on you, being in this bed all day is killing me." Jared let out a heavy breath, showing his agreement. "I couldn't help listening to you talking earlier. I'm sorry about your leg."

"Thank you, it's just my luck, I guess. And why are you here, Jensen?" Listening to Jared's voice made Jensen curious about the boy's face, but he couldn't reach the curtain from where he was lying.

"I crashed my bike and broke my leg, no big harm to me, but my friend called to say my baby is pretty damaged. It was a stupid accident."

"Stupid accidents seem to take the most from us, huh? I'm sorry about your bike."

"Thanks. You're a ballerina, right? You can put your legs behind your head and shit?" Jensen sounded more rude than he meant to, but Jared didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, I can." He laughed. "It's not that hard, actually. I can do it since I was ten years old. Dancing has pretty much been my life ever since that time."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll be stretching those legs soon enough. I know I am, so don't get too far behind." Jared laughed again and Jensen felt good, he didn't like how sad Jared sounded earlier.

"You too have a big performance coming up?"

"No, but I'm a drummer in a band and we're trying to get the big guy's attention. I can't do that from a hospital bed. Don't you agree?"

"That's cool. I play a little guitar, but I'm not as good with my hand as I am with my feet. What do you play?" Jared's voice was more soft and Jensen was glad he managed to distract both of them from the self pity party.

"Punk rock. We're called The Wendigos, like the old lore." Jensen explained the origin of the name, but all Jared asked was if he had many tattoos. Jensen laughed and promised to show them to Jared when the curtains were open.

* * *

Jared expected  his days in the hospital to be filled with self loathing and regret, but he didn't expected Jensen. His broken-legged companion kept them both distracted by talking to Jared every day when they were alone. When Chad called one day to say he wouldn't be able to visit him, Jared didn't even feel bad, because he got company anyway.

They talked all night that first day and, in the morning, Jensen asked a nurse to open the side curtain, so they could see each other.

Jared didn't know what he expected Jensen to look like, but he wasn't ready to how gorgeous he really looked. Jensen had tattoos all over both of his arms and neck, and those were just the ones Jared could see; his lower lip and eyebrow had silver rings pierced to them, highlighting his full, pink lips and big green eyes. His head was covered in golden strings that looked so soft Jared wanted to touch them. Jensen was beautiful and Jared suddenly felt more self conscious than ever.

"Hi, stranger." Jensen smiled and Jared felt like crying. "How's that leg hanging up?"

"What's with the bad puns, now?" Jared smiled.

"That's something I only show to people that can see my face. Get ready, they only get better." Jensen _winked_ at him and if Jared weren't already attracted to the man, he would be at that moment.  

After that, the curtain was practically never closed when it didn't had to. For four days, Jared had Jensen's company. Jared would wake up in the middle of the night with pain and Jensen would call the nurse in a second. Jensen got anxious without his cigarettes, so Jared would distract him with silly stories about his friends. When Jared was feeling down, Jensen started singing stupid songs to make him laugh.

On the third morning, Jared needed to exercise. Careful to not move his left leg, he stretched his right one up, holding one hand at the back of his knee and the other at the tip of his toes. The burn of the stretching muscle was a welcome feeling. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Jensen was staring at the length of his naked leg. The heat he saw in Jensen's eyes made his belly twirl.

"Oh, sorry." Jared downed his leg, cheeks burning red. "I didn't know you were up."

Jensen cleared his throat and looked away saying something stupid just to make Jared laugh.

* * *

On the fourth day of being trapped in the hospital, Jensen didn't feel trapped anymore. In fact, he barely noticed how fast the days had passed.

Jensen was telling another stupid story - the time he had to save Steve from a bar fight and ended up with a black eye for a week - and Jared was almost crying from laughter, while Jensen felt like his life's mission was accomplished. What could he say, he really liked the way Jared looked when he was laughing. He'd close his eyes so hard it formed wrinkles, his pink lips would open and show his big perfect teeth and the goddamn dimples that made Jensen feel the need to kiss them. He could laugh like a shy girl or so loud it would fill Jensen's whole body with sound and he loved it. Honestly, making a fool of himself was a small sacrifice.

Jared was in the middle of his thunderous laugh when Dr. Kripke entered his aisle.

"Since the curtain is already open, would you mind if I give you the news at the same time?" Both of them said yes.

"Well, both of you are recovering really fast, that's great news." Jared looked at Jensen with a smile that could shine a whole street. "So, tomorrow, you can both go home. After 30 days, you're going to come back so we can break the plaster and start your physiotherapy." After finishing all the details, the doctor left them again.

For the rest of the day, Jensen just called Jason to ask him to pick him up in the morning and stared at the ceiling in expectation. He noticed Jared didn't leave his phone and looked more nervous.

"Hey, you're okay?" Jared jumped like he'd forgot Jensen was still lying next to him.

"Yeah, just a little anxious about going back to real life. I kinda don't know what to do now that I can't dance."

"Well, isn't there anything you like besides ballet?" Jensen frowned.

"I don't know, I guess I never really thought about it. Ballet's been my life ever since I can remember." Jared narrowed his eyes, like he had never thought about the subject until now.

"Well, that doesn't sound too good now, does it? You're gonna have a lot of free time in the next couple of months, you could find something new to obsess on while you can't dance." Jensen tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"And what are you going to do while you can't play?"

"I can always write new songs. Also, my friends will have to carry me around to parties in a fucking throne."

"That could never go wrong." Jared laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll be spinning those legs soon enough." Jensen reassured him again. He didn't want to leave Jared feeling sorry for himself again.

"And you're going to kick off that drum in no time. You didn't lost practice, did you?"

"Let me kick your ass first, then you can tell me if I lose practice." Jensen teased.

"A badass punk like you could kick my delicate ass any time, I presume?"

Jensen wanted to do other things with Jared's ass besides kick it, but he just nodded his agreement.

"We ballerinas are tougher than you think, Jensen. You underestimate me, a few slaps are welcome now and then." Jared's grin left his intention clear enough.

Jensen covered his groan with a snort and Jared laughed again. Jensen felt stupid and small, like Jared, the ballet dancer Jared, with his long legs and delicate manners could leave him completely to his mercy.

He spent the rest of the day thinking about all the things he would do to him in return, if he ever got the chance.

But, when he woke up the next morning, Jared was already gone.

* * *

Those thirty days were the longest of Jared's life. He couldn't walk properly with the heavy plaster in his leg, so different from the light step he had before, so he started to feel less and less positive about going back to ballet. Chad and Sandy would come visit him in his house every day to try to take him out of his misery, but Jared felt helpless and pathetic.

It was like, now that Jensen wasn't around to distract and comfort him, Jared couldn't stop thinking about all the worst possibilities. He hated that, because Jensen was nothing more than a kind company, he wasn't Jared's savior.

He had to do that for himself.

When the physiotherapy sessions started, Jared cried when he saw his leg again for the first time, he was so afraid he would never learn how to use it properly again.

On his third session, Jared was waiting outside the doctor's office when someone sat next to him.

"So, does it hurt?" Jensen asked, a grin on his face. Jared couldn't help the big smile he gave him in return. What were the odds of seeing him again?

"Hi, Jensen. Are you here for the physiotherapy, too?"

"Yeah, first time. Finally getting this thing off my pretty leg." 

"Tell me about it, it's my third session and I still can't walk right." Jared sighed. "And yes, it hurts."

"Well, if I remember correctly, I still gotta kick your ass, but I won't do it if you can't even stand, so you better heal fast." Jensen looked at him with a serious expression.

"Somebody can hold a grudge, I see." Jared laughed. "And how did it felt being carried around in a throne?"

"Ah, parties are no fun if you can't dance, I wasn't born to be royalty."

"Chad tried to carry around to his parties, but they're not really my thing, I guess."

"That's because you never went to a real party. I could take you to one,  but I don't want to mess with this healthy ballerina body of yours."

Jared could not let the opportunity go again.

"Still underestimating me? I see. Give me your phone, Jensen." Jared held out his hand. Jensen looked at him for a moment, but did what he's told. Jared saved his number on his contact list and returned the phone. "Call me when you have something interesting for me."

The nurse called Jared's name, he stood up and walked to the room, winking to Jensen's surprised face.

Jensen did not spend the whole week after looking for big parties around, just so he could call Jared out. It was not like Jensen kept thinking about Jared through that whole month after the hospital, wondering if he was okay and if he would ever see him again to make sure he was.

But when he found the perfect opportunity, not even two weeks later, he wasn't expecting such a miserable voice on the phone.

"Jared? Are you okay?"

"Hi, Jensen. I'm fine, I'm just bored." Jared answered.

"So, you still haven't found anything else you like besides ballet?"

"Easier said than done. Last night I watched 'Black Swan' twice, if that counts as passing the time." Jensen rolled his eyes and hoped Jared could feel it on the other side.

Jensen had no idea why he felt so protective of Jared, it was a soft side of him he didn't know he had.

"Sounds like you need help finding a hobby. Text me your address and get ready, I wanna show you something."

-

30 minutes later, Jared opened the door and Jensen was waiting for him outside.

"I hope jeans and t-shirt is a good enough outfit for where we're going."

"It is. Come on, the taxi is waiting." Jensen said.

When they started walking , Jared noticed how they both were still walking funny and smiled. He told Jensen that.

"Yes, we both walk like penguins now. Imagine if you were bowlegged."

Jared laughed, but felt a little better. Jensen didn't seemed self conscious like he was, so he shouldn't feel so bad about it.

When they got inside the cab and Jensen instructed him where to go, they both got into a fun conversation and Jared was amazed by how different they were, but how easy it was to talk and be around Jensen.

When they got to their destiny, Jared could hear them before he saw them. They were in a small farm in the limits of town, Jared looked at Jensen with a huge smile on his face and raced, the best as he could, to the entry.

The first dog greeted him by the door, a big golden retriever that almost took him off his balance in his urge to lick his face.

"Sunny! Behave yourself!" A woman's voice spoke. "I'm sorry, this one just got a lot of love to give." The woman opened the door to the house, she was blonde and pretty and Jared noticed the resemblance right away.

"Hello, sis." Jensen spoke from behind Jared. "This is Jared. Jared, this is Mackenzie, my little sister. She owns this dog sanctuary."

Jared smiled. "Nice to meet you! Nice to meet you too, Sunny." He petted the dog's ear.

Mackenzie took them to the area behind the house and Jared had never seen this many dogs in one place. The property was big and at least a hundred dogs were barking and playing in the area.

"You get used to the sound." Jensen apologized. "Come on, I'll introduce you to them and maybe, if you're lucky, one of them might even adopt you."

Jared's mouth was hurting, he couldn't stop smiling. Being surrounded by so many happy and innocent animals was contagious. Jensen noticed it.

"It's great, isn't it? Their happiness get to you, it's impossible to resist it. I come visit them any time I can, Mackenzie says that's the only way she gets to see me." Jensen laughed.

"This place is awesome, Jensen. I love dogs, they're so dumb and pure." Jared said, caressing a puppy's belly. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Go on, pick one. Since your own life seems to be on hold for now, taking care of a new one can help you get through it." Jensen suggested.

"Wow, that was deep. For a punk." Jared teased, but before Jensen could come up with a response, Jared was being thrown out on the ground.

Two big puppies attacked him, licking his face and jumping on his stomach. Jared tried to push them away, but Jensen's musical laugh left him stuck where he was.

"Harley and Sadie really like you." Jensen pushed them away and offered his hand to help Jared get up. "Come on now, Jared here has a wounded leg, so you need to be careful with him." As if understanding what Jensen meant, the puppies stopped and watched them with their wiggling tails.

"Thank you for understanding, guys. It's really nice to meet you, too." Jared said to the dogs, ignoring Jensen's face.

Jared had never thought of having a dog before, but just one hour being near them showed him how much he was missing.

Jensen was right.

"So, how'd you two feel coming back home with me?" He asked Harley and Sadie.

"You want to take them both?" Jensen asked.

"They're a team, aren't they? I could never take one away from the other." Jared smiled and Jensen nodded, smiling in return.

"They're one of my favorites, so you better take good care of my buddies here. I'll be checking."

"Great, then. You just found an excuse me to see me all the time." Jared grinned. Flirting with Jensen always seemed to take him off guard and the look on his face was always fun. Like Jensen would never expect Jared to be dirty.

"Let's go inside, smart ass. Mackenzie will give you the papers to sign."

* * *

Mackenzie got them all the basic things Jared would need to take the dogs home with him and offered to give them a lift home, since no taxi would accept two giant puppies jumping around in their back seat.

When they parked in front of Jared's house, Jensen offered to stay and help Jared to settle in the kids. Jared thanked Mackenzie and got out of the car.

"He really likes you." His sister said when they were alone. "Every time I looked in the rearview mirror he was looking at you. I don't know what he sees in you, big brother, but he looks like a very nice guy." She smiled.

"He really is, I like being around him."

"Oh, so he's really special to deserve Mr. Ackles company." Mackenzie laughed and Jensen pushed her softly. "Got get him, tiger."

Jared was waiting for him in front of the house, holding the two dogs. Jensen said goodbye to his sister and took the bag full of dog stuff.

Jared's house was big and rustic, like it belonged to a 80 year old instead of a twenty-something's ballet dancer.

"Was this your parents house?" He asked, looking around. He knew Jared lived alone.

"Yes, they left it for me when they moved back to San Antonio five years ago. My brother and sister live there, as well. I stayed behind to build my career." Jared smiled sadly, he let go of both dogs so they could run around the house.

"My family also lives in Texas, but I don't get along very well with them, being the loyal christians that they are. Mack is the only one who doesn't seem to mind my _life style_." Jensen put enough sourness in those words for Jared to get the meaning of them.

"I'm sorry about that, Jensen." Jared said softly, then guided him to the living room. "Please, make yourself comfortable, I'm going to set the water bowl for the new residents of this house."

Jensen instructed Jared on the basics of owning a dog, their routine and needs and Jared listened to everything with a growing smile on his face.

"Here, I have one last thing to show you." Jensen said and grabbed the bag. He searched inside for the pink Tutu he saw in Mackenzie's house and gave it to Jared. "Mackenzie only had one left, so Harley and Sadie will have to take turns wearing it." Jensen smiled.

"Oh my God, Jensen, that's adorable!" Jared laughed and called for Sadie. "My little girl is already following dad steps."

The dog looked stupidly cute with the pink tutu and Jensen laughed at the sight. Jared really looked like a proud dad and that made Jensen laugh harder.

"I can see my work here is done, you're going to be a great father for these kids." Jensen teased.

"You were right, Jensen. I really needed that." Jared then did something Jensen was not expecting - he's learning very quickly that Jared can always surprise him -, Jared pushed Jensen into a soul touching hug, closing his arms around Jensen's shoulder and pressing his head against his neck. 

Jensen's eyes were closed before he had the chance to think about it, Jared's warm was so comfortable it was embarrassing. Jensen put one hand on Jared's back and pressed them harder against each other.

"Why are you being so kind to me, ever since the day we met?" Jared asked, his voice was so close to Jensen's ear it sounded like he was inside Jensen's head, searching and breaking every wall.

"I don't know. You just looked like someone who needed kindness, so I wanted to give it to you. Couldn't help myself." Jensen's honesty was alarming.

"Thank you for that." Jared whispered.

Jared didn't break away the hug, so neither did Jensen.

After a while, Jared jumped back. "Hey! I never got to see the rest of your tattoos!" He sounded like an excited child. Jensen laughed and shook his head.

"I can show you, if you don't mind me being shirtless?" Jensen asked and Jared shook his head immediately. A dirty and excited child.

Jensen got up from the couch and pulled his shirt up from his head in front of Jared's scrutinizing look. 

"I've lost count of how many a long time ago, but that's all of them. I only got one in my left leg."

"Tattoos are so hot." Jared let out, Jensen laughed quietly and reached for Jared's hand.

"You can touch them, if you want." He guided Jared's fingers to the one right above his right nipple. Jared's eyes were dark and he took a step closer to Jensen.

Jared traced his fingers through Jensen's chest very slowly, tracing the outlines of every tattoo. Jensen closed his eyes when he touched sensitive skin, shivering with pleasure. His fingers started tracing down the lines of Jensen's abs, almost to the line of his pants. Jared's touch was so hot, Jensen was getting hard _really_ fast.

Jensen opened his eyes and Jared was staring at him with dark eyes, lips wet and open. An invitation. 

Jensen could see the contrast between them very clearly. Jensen all rough limbs and muscles, tattooed and pierced; while Jared was lean and soft, pink and untouched skin. He looked so innocent it hurt.

But Jared was standing in front of him, inviting Jensen to touch him and his perfect skin, kiss his soft lips. His eyes were so open, just waiting, like a silent pleading.

Jared had no idea what he was doing to Jensen.

Jensen closed the space between them with one step and put a hand on Jared's chin. Jared closed his eyes, surrendering himself.

Jared needed kindness, and he was letting Jensen give him all the way.

Jensen pressed his lips on Jared's cheek, then kissed his nose and his other cheek. Every time the warm metal on Jensen's mouth touched his skin, Jared would catch his breath. Jensen kissed Jared's face, every bit of soft skin, just like Jared traced his fingers through his chest.

"Can I kiss you?"Jensen whispered, he wanted to be sure. Jared nodded without opening his eyes.

Jared's lips were slightly open, breathing hard. Jensen locked their lips together and slid his tongue inside Jared's mouth, one hand grabbed Jared's neck and the other pushed his hips closer. The kiss started slow, Jensen's tongue swirling and licking Jared's mouth, seeking his sweet taste. Then, Jared's tongue started dancing with his own, seeking for Jensen's taste as well. Jared moaned and pressed their chests together, speeding the kiss. Jensen's naked nipples were hard from the friction with soft cotton. He bit Jared's lower lip and pushed a little, licking the soft flesh, and Jared moaned again.

Jensen pushed back just enough to rid Jared of his shirt, then pressed their naked chests together again and a moan escaped their mouths from the feeling of sensitive skin touching. Jensen's free hand, the one that wasn't holding Jared's neck, trailed up and down Jared's torso, stopping at his nipples to pinch and stroke. His nipples were pink and soft like everything regarding Jared, Jensen had to taste them. He held Jared's shoulders and started kissing his way down Jared's pulse, biting his neck, his collarbone and chest; he put Jared's right nipple in his mouth like something precious and started sucking, he could feel Jared shivering. Jensen could stay like that for the rest of his life, but Jared needed more and he asked for it.

Jensen got rid of Jared's pants and pushed him back in the couch before getting rid of his own. "Fuck, you're so hot, Jensen." Jared breathed when Jensen was only on his boxers.

"You're gorgeous, Jared." Jensen whispered, positioning himself on top of Jared. His cock was rock hard and leaking pre-come, he moved his hip against Jared's own hard cock and groaned when the first burst of pleasure rushed through his body; Jensen had to stop himself after a couple more thrusts so he wouldn't come already, he wanted to give Jared more.

He bit and licked Jared's pulse, smiling at thought of how pretty Jared's going to look with his neck all marked by Jensen's teeth. The image sent another rush of pleasure straight to his aching cock.

"What do you want me to do, sweetheart?" Jensen asked near Jared's ear and felt his body shivering beneath him. Jared closed his eyes and pushed Jensen's mouth to a sloppy kiss, urgent and violent. Jared bit Jensen's lower lip, pushing his lip ring just slightly, licking the metal and that made Jensen moan loud with pain, but also a paralyzing pleasure.

"I don't want you to be kind." Jared whispered into Jensen's mouth.

"Fuck." Jensen said when Jared let go of his mouth. "Okay, sweetheart. I'll give you what you want." He stood from the couch and took off his boxers before telling Jared to do the same.

"Now, get on your knees on the couch." Jared did as he was told, with his back to Jensen. "Open your legs wilder, baby. I wanna see your pretty little hole before I can fuck it." Jared moaned loudly, breathing fast, and did what Jensen asked. So compliant Jensen had to stop himself from coming right there.

Jared's ass was exposed and ready for Jensen to do whatever he wanted, he knew Jared would take it. He got to his knees on the floor in front of Jared and touched the soft skin of his cheek, Jensen wanted to see how pink it could get. He slapped it softly and Jared twitched, again and again until Jared's ass cheeks were all pink and sensitive. Jensen watched in awe, then without a warning, he pushed them apart and licked Jared's hole wide tongued. Jared whimpered and jumped with the sudden pleasure, Jensen held his hip in place and slapped his ass again.

"Be a good boy and don't move, baby." Jensen said and bit the flesh of Jared's cheek, Jared whimpered but didn't moved. "Yeah, like that, baby. Good boy." Jensen kissed the spot where he bit.

"I want your tongue inside me, please, Jen. Fuck me with your mouth." Jared's fucking dirty mouth would be the end of Jensen, but he couldn't say no. He opened Jared's cheeks again and lost himself in rimming his ass.

Jensen teased the opening with the tip of his tongue until Jared was begging and crying for more, then he pushed his tongue inside, fighting against the rings of muscle, pushing until his lips touched Jared's hole. Jared was moaning and trying so hard to stay still Jensen didn't even need to hold him in place. He couldn't have enough of how Jared tasted, he felt like he could live only to eat Jared's ass. He twisted his tongue until he found the right spot, then he sucked. Jared let out an involuntary scream, holding the back of the couch and pushing his ass into Jensen's tongue.

"Fuck, Jen-." He breathed, his voice was broken like the first night Jensen heard it. Only this time it wasn't because of sadness, but wrecking pleasure. "I need to. I'm gonna-" Jensen understood the message and reached one hand to stroke Jared's needy cock, never getting his tongue out of his delicious ass. Four strokes and Jared was coming, spouting hot come on Jensen's hand and on the couch. Jared's muscles contracted around Jensen's tongue, trapping him inside Jared's hole while he quivered with the aftershocks.

When Jared was done, Jensen unwillingly got out of Jared, kissing the sensitive hole before sitting on the couch and moving Jared so he was straddling Jensen's lap. Jared's mouth was on his before he could say anything, needy and eager to taste himself inside Jensen's mouth. Jensen grabbed Jared's hair and pushed him back, keeping him in place.

"You wanna taste yourself, sweetheart?" Jared nodded, so Jensen took his orgasm slick hand and pushed two fingers inside Jared's mouth. Jared licked and sucked Jensen's fingers while looking at him with grateful eyes for everything Jensen was giving him. When Jared was done, Jensen licked the rest of Jared's come out of his palm and it was soft and warm, like everything related to Jared.

Jared waited until Jensen was done before kissing him again, still so greedy and chasing after his own taste inside Jensen. Jensen grabbed his ass and smacked it again it was so hot. Jared traced his tongue down Jensen's jaw, rubbing his cheek against Jensen's stubble, then sucking and biting at his pulse. Jared wouldn't be the only one carrying marks later and Jensen was okay with that. Jared started moving his hips, Jensen's aching hard cock sliding between his ass cheeks. Jared's hand grabbed Jensen's hair this time.

"No one had ever eaten my ass like that before, like it was fucking made of candy." Jared breathed near Jensen's ear and he shivered. _Fuck_. "It tasted better." Jensen groaned. Jared smirked. "If that's how you fuck with your tongue, I can't wait to have your dick inside me." With the words, Jared moved his hips again.

"You got a fucking dirty mouth, y'knew that? I wanna see how it'd look wrapped around my cock. Bet it's gonna look gorgeous." Jensen grabbed Jared's hips and lifted him so he'd fall to his knees.

Jared's mouth was fucking silk when it was around Jensen's cock. He swallowed Jensen's length like a gift, moving his tongue along the shaft and sucking at the head. Jensen moved Jared's hair off his face so he could see him and Jared looked at him, opened his mouth and licked Jensen's dick wide tongued before wrapping his pink lips around the head again and sucking it. Jensen's stomach twisted with raw want and sexual instinct it was so hot.

"Fuck, Jared. Mouth's so good it's fucking _sinful_." Jensen groaned, biting his pierced lip. "Look so gorgeous like that. Taking my dick like you need it." Jared let out a needy sound and swallowed down Jensen's whole dick again. Jensen was so close he wouldn't last long. He rubbed his thumb on the side of Jared's cheek, poking his dimple and feeling his cock move on the inside. He wouldn't last a fucking minute longer.

As if he could feel it, Jared started moving faster and stroking Jensen's balls. Jensen felt the heat increasing a moment before unloading his shot inside Jared's mouth. Jared swallowed most of it, then stroked Jensen's aftershocks on his face. Jensen grabbed Jared's face and pushed him back to his lap, licking his come from Jared's mouth slowly, their sweat soaked chests touching. Jared was making a sound like a purr, like a sleepy kitten.

"Somebody is a sleepy kitty after sex, I see." Jensen chuckled, kissing Jared's closed eyelids.

"Give me 30 minutes and you can fuck my brains out." Jared replied, tucking his head on Jensen's neck. They stayed like that for a moment, Jensen stroking his fingers up and down Jared's spine. After a couple of minutes, Jensen himself started drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

Jared woke up to the sting of pain in his leg. He fell asleep sitting on Jensen's lap on the couch, too much weight on his healing fracture. Harley and Sadie were sleeping on the floor next to them, indifferent to the sex-scene.

With a whimper, Jared moved so he could lay on the couch. His movement woke Jensen, who looked confused for a moment before situating himself. He looked at Jared's painful expression and worry took place of confusion.

"Jared, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a bad position to fall asleep when you've got a broken leg." He explained, rubbing the painful spot.

"Let me help you." Jensen replaced Jared's hands with his and started massaging his leg. "I'm not as good as a physiotherapist, but I can try." He smiled.

Jensen massaged and moved Jared's leg like they did in his sessions, calloused hands from playing rough instruments working gently and stopping every time Jared complained about the pain. Soon, his leg was fine again.

"Well, that was stupid. I'll never get my leg back if I keep being reckless." Jared sighed.

"Don't blame yourself like that, I'd never forgive myself if your brain was working properly after that amazing fuck." Jensen's smug tone made Jared laugh hard.

"Which reminds me, we're still naked and smelling like sex." Jared pointed out.  "And as long as you're a pretty pleasant view, it's also very distracting and I'm starving."

After dressing up, Jared fed the dogs and cooked two steaks while Jensen cleaned theirs and the dog's messes. After, they sat to eat.

"Shit, I almost forgot! I called you this morning to invite you to a party this weekend. Like you asked that day on the clinic." Jensen smiled with his mouth full of meat.

"Gross, Jensen! Okay, I'll go with you, if you learn some manners." Jared promised.

Jared had to fight back the urge to ask if Jensen wanted to spend the night when Jensen kissed him goodbye, calm and questioning, different from the rough and demanding kiss from earlier. Jared rejoiced at the thought that he could have both, all he had to do was ask.

Taking care of his new kids, going to physiotherapy and exercising at home made the time fly. Jared was walking properly and the pain in his leg was decreasing daily. Harley and Saddie would never leave him alone and the company kept him from going insane from how much he missed dancing.

Chad and Sandy had come visit him the day after Jensen gave him the dogs and Jared told them everything. Sandy almost cried from happiness when Jared said he was healing fast and there was a possibility he would be able to perform on the big night of the year in a couple of months. Then, she started asking about all the details of this Jensen guy and how good he fucked. Chad got distracted playing with the dogs, but Jared knew he was listening to everything and preparing his Protective Friend Speech for the case Jared was starting to fall in love with Jensen. Jared called Jensen and asked if they could go with him to the party and it was decided they would go and meet him.

Chad drove them to Steve's house when the weekend arrived. Sandy chose their outfits so there was no way of them getting out of that house without at least a aggressive make out session. Jared didn't argued, he was planning exactly that.

Jensen met them at the door to the sound of God knows how many people inside.

"Hi, I'm Jensen Ackles. You must be Sandy and Chad, it's really nice to meet y'all." Jensen shook Chad's hand and gave Sandy a peck in the cheek. Sandy smiled widely and blushed, but Chad's hard look went unnoticed by Jensen, cause he was already pushing Jared into a hold. "It's nice to see my favorite ballerina again." He smirked and locked Jared's lips with his.

"Come on, I don't want you to loose all the fun." Jensen spoke again, leading them inside the house.

The party was like nothing Jared had ever seen. People dancing, drinking, playing like they were born to it, like their lives depended on it. Jared felt instantly out of place with his controlled manners and considered actions of a professional dancer. These people seemed just as passionate as him, but the control and discipline was something they were escaping from, not looking forward to. But surprisingly, Jared didn't feel bad, just amazed. Losing control, surrendering it, was something he was realizing he needed.

Chad and Sandy disappeared after a few minutes to get them something to drink, but Jared knew he wouldn't be seeing them shortly. Jensen was by his side the whole time, he introduced Jared to Steve and Jason as "the hot guy whose leg was screwed like mine" and they laughed about how cute they both looked with matching fractures. Jared was pleasantly aware of Jensen's possessive grip on his waist the whole time.

After just a couple of drinks, Jared was already drunk. He was a professional dancer after all, he only drank on occasion. Jensen took him to the dance floor and Jared never felt happier, he was going to dance again. When the music played, it didn't mattered if it was hardcore punk or a classic instrumental, Jared started moving almost like muscle memory, his limbs craving the movement they had practiced their whole existence. Jared danced with Jensen by his side, as his partner, following Jared's graceful moves in his sloppy freedom. Jared thought they looked perfect.

The dance floor was crowded, but Jared didn't mind because it only brought Jensen closer, their sweaty bodies touched with every move, hips moving in sync. Jared closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against Jensen's, closing his eyes and smelling the damp of his hair. He closed his teeth on the tip of his ear and nipped, his movements controlled by nothing but pure sexual need. The world around them was hot and damp, Jared's head was lightweight and he never felt so stimulated, he could let Jensen fuck him brainless right there.

Chad found them like that a few minutes later, recklessly drunk. Sandy was nowhere near and Jared took him to a corner and waited until he threw his guts out. Jensen said he would get him a cup of water, then left them.

"You really like him, don't you?" Chad asked when the flow of fluid passed.

"Yeah, I think I do." Jared smiled. "He took care of me even before knowing who I was, he's just that good."

"You two have completely different lives, how's that going to work?"

"Maybe that's exactly what I need, don't you think? All my life I searched perfection, I had nothing else to live for, until the day I couldn't. Some things you just can't control, but you have to find a balance, an alternative. Jensen is helping me find mine." Jared was planning on thanking Jensen for that as long as he would let him.

"Dude, I'm way too drunk for conversations this deep. I can see you're fucking glowing with love it's gross. If he's so good to you, then make sure you keep him, Jay. Especially now that some hot dude is trying to have his way with him right now." Chad pointed out to a place in the crowd where Jensen was talking to some guy, then turned his head and threw up again.

Jared was on his feet and walking towards Jensen in a second. The guy seemed to be fucked up drunk and Jensen was trying to politely send him away, but he kept smiling and pushing himself against Jensen again, stumbling. Jared chest burned with anger when Jensen held the guy's waist to stop him from falling. It was ridiculous, he knew Jensen wasn't his, _yet_ , but those kind hands were the same hands Jensen had held him when they fell asleep together in Jared's couch.

That touch was meant for Jared.

He stopped next to Jensen and ignored the guy when he spoke. "Jen, correct me if I'm wrong, but last time we saw each other you promised to fuck my brains out and I want you to keep that promise. Right. Now." Jared was only half aware of the guy's mumbled excuse as he walked away, his eyes were focused on Jensen's surprised ones.

It took Jensen a moment to process everything, the other he was racing Jared up the stairs to one of the unoccupied bedrooms. The moment Jared walked in, Jensen had locked the door and was pushing him onto the bed, Jared smiled with victory.

"You're still full of surprises, huh?" Jensen asked, his voice filled with amusement. Jared wanted to take that smug smile out of his face.

"You keep underestimating us, ballerinas." He said, then he wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist and pushed him on top of him, locking their mouths together. Jared nipped the ring on Jensen's lip and pushed, smirking at the loud groan that came out of Jensen's mouth and the rough thrust of his hip. "Do I need to ask you to fuck me twice?"

Jensen didn't answer, instead he undressed himself and Jared and was back on top of him in record time. "I'll fuck you, sweetheart." Jensen whispered, Jared felt his fingers between his ass cheeks and held his breath. "But first, answer me, like a good boy. Were you jealous of that guy?" Jensen smirked. Jared wanted to punch him.

"Fuck you, Jensen. Fuck me already." Jensen pressed one finger on Jared's opening, but didn't pushed inside. Jared tried to push his hips against the finger, but Jensen held him in place, smile wide. "Look who's a jealous cute ballerina." Jared rolled his eyes and locked his legs around Jensen's hip, forcing him down and to the side. Jared straddled his legs on Jensen's sides, on top. Jensen laughed in defeat.

"These beautiful legs can do more than just jump around, I see." Jensen said, gripping on each of Jared's legs.

"You wanna know if I was jealous, Jen? Yes, I was." Jared held Jensen's hands and guided them up to his waist. "I was jealous when I saw you holding him, using these strong hands to touch him like you touched me. So kindly and sweet." Jared moved one of Jensen's hands to his chest, to pinch on his hard nipple, and the other one to his mouth. He sucked one finger, then guided it to his ass. "I wanted to be the only one you touch like that. Just like I want to be touched only by you." Jensen was breathing hard beneath him, speechless. Jared pushed his finger inside his hole, then let Jensen's hands go free.

Jensen lifted himself to kiss Jared, one hand on his hip, holding him; the other fucking Jared's hole. Jared moaned inside Jensen's mouth, moving his hips so he could push against Jensen's finger and thrust his leaking cock on Jensen's own.

Jensen kissed Jared until they both needed air, then he kissed down Jared's neck and collarbone, biting _hard_ and sucking on the bite. Jared groaned with pain and pleasure, grabbing Jensen's hair and pushing. Jensen bit and sucked both sides of Jared's neck before taking one of his nipples in his mouth. Jared could feel the warm wetness of Jensen's tongue just barely touching the tip of his nipple, then the cold touch of air on the wet skin made his body shiver. He felt Jensen pushing another finger inside and the burn of stretching muscle sent another shiver of pain and pleasure through his body. Jensen's hands and mouth were claiming Jared's control with every move.

Jared was thrown to the side and Jensen was back on top of him. He downed himself on Jared and started kissing the inside of Jared's thighs. "Let's see how wide these beautiful legs can go. Let me see you all open just for me, Jay." Jared did what he was told, holding his knees and opening his legs wide, exposing himself for Jensen. Jensen's eyes went dark with want and he licked his lips, predatory. Jared's stomach twisted with need.

"Fuck." Jensen groaned. "you're amazing." Jared's heart skipped a beat with the words and he closed his eyes when Jensen lost himself between his legs. Jensen licked and sucked his hole, moaning like he was a starving man eating for the first time, the sound vibrating inside Jared, making him tremble. When Jensen pushed two fingers inside him without warning, Jared had to bite his cheek to keep from screaming. Jensen fingered him open while kissing the inside of his thighs and sucking Jared's balls. With a movement, Jensen found Jared's sweet spot and Jared couldn't breathe, couldn't think as Jensen kept shooting him with impossible pleasure.

"Don't forget how to breathe, baby. I haven't fucked your brains out yet." Jensen smiled between his legs and Jared almost fainted when he let out his breath. Jensen pushed a third finger in and Jared almost cried it felt so good.

"Fuck, Jen. Please, _please_ , I need you to fuck me. Please, let me feel your cock inside me." He begged, completely to Jensen's mercy. He felt the emptiness when Jensen took his fingers out of him and closed his eyes when he heard the sound of the pack of condoms being open. Jensen positioned himself between Jared's legs again and Jared let him move his legs to put them on his shoulders. Jensen pressed the head of his cock against Jared's hole and downed himself on top of Jared, making his knees almost touch his face.  

Jensen used his elbows to steady himself and kissed Jared while forcing his way inside of him. The pressure was painful, but Jared could feel himself relaxing around Jensen's cock the deeper it would push, both of them forgetting about the kiss and just breathing into each other's mouths, shaking with the controlled need to just push all the way.

Once Jensen was balls deep inside him, Jared relaxed and the pain was replaced by pleasure and a giant need for more. Jensen felt so good inside of him he could die, it was too much. But he still needed more. He moved his hips to show Jensen he was ready, moaning with the instant pleasure.

"Fuck, you feel so good, baby." Jensen pushed almost his whole cock out, then pushed back in with a rough thrust of his hips. The position of Jared's legs gave Jensen all the space he needed to push his dick inside Jared with no interruption. Three thrusts of Jensen's cock was enough to hit Jared's sweet spot and Jensen would hit it every time, painfully slow, rough and hot. Jared was losing his mind with every move, biting his fist to keep from screaming.

"Never fucked anyone so beautiful, so willing to take everything from me." Jensen breathed inside his mouth, claiming Jared's tongue for another kiss. Jared sucked Jensen's tongue like he had sucked his cock, sucking his own taste till it was only Jensen. Jensen's tongue inside his mouth and his cock inside his ass was the most whole Jared would ever feel.

Jensen started moving faster, losing his pace, and Jared was a wreathing mess. His dick was aching, begging to be touched. Jensen's hits against his prostate were sending unbearable, almost painful strikes of pleasure through his body. Jared wanted to scream it was so good. Jensen got to his knees, held Jared's thighs against him and started fucking him so fast Jared couldn't even make a sound. He clashed his teeth together and put one hand on his aching cock. One, two strokes and Jared came like he had never before, hot liquid hitting his chin and mixing with the sweat on his belly. He felt tears coming out of his eyes and quivered through the aftershocks, Jensen's cock still stimulating his over sensitive prostate. Jared moaned when Jensen's thrusts got even faster before he came inside Jared.

Jared had forgot how to breathe again until Jensen moving out of him took a sigh out of his needy body. Jensen collapsed on top of him, kissing Jared's tears and smiling fondly. Jared was already drifting off, feeling happy and worn out. Jensen's fingers started tracing up and down Jared's belly and he gave himself in to sleep.

"I guess I really did fuck your brains out." Jared could hear Jensen laughing before everything went dark.

* * *

Jensen's life had always been unpredictable. He was used to it, to the spontaneity of everything and how things were never the way he planned.

But, from all the things Jensen had never expected in his life, Jared was the biggest and most important one.

He never expected to meet a ballerina, much less to fall completely, hopelessly in love with one.

Jared was everything he never knew he needed and more.

When Jensen was fully healed, his band started playing again, looking for the right chance to grow in the wild L.A. Jared knew people from the arts business and they accepted to invest on their band, so now they would release their first album in less than a year. Jensen could never repay Jared, but he would try every day as long as Jared would want him.

Jared would go to all of his band's concerts and dance like a real punk, but even though Jensen knew how strong he really was, Jared still looked like the most vulnerable creature to Jensen. He loved that in him.

Jensen watched Jared get his leg to be perfect again. Jared would exercise every day, endure through all the pain and physical exhaustion to do what he loves. When it was too much, Jensen would soothe and kiss his doubts away. He never once doubted that Jared would be back to dancing, and he would do it even more beautifully.

Two weeks before Jared's big performance, he was back to normal. Two days before the performance, Jared took him to the studio so he could watch him training. Jensen watched his body move like he was floating, so graceful and powerful and he was speechless; that night, he fucked Jared against the mirror.

The night of the big performance, Jared and Sandy danced together like angels. Jared showed Jensen how art could be sensitive and fragile, not only rebellious and angry. Jensen told him that right before telling Jared he loved him for the first time.

After they had the best sex of Jensen's life, Jared asked if Jensen's believed in fate.

"Like a web. Every string leaves inevitably to the center, every choice you make leaves you to your inevitable future, it's fate. Do you believe it?" Jared asked, sleepy like only he could be.

"I don't know, baby. Maybe. Why?" Jared smiled, showing his big white teeth like a happy child. "I think you're it, for me." He said. Jensen smiled when the truth of that sentence hit him.

He kissed Jared's smile and tucked him in his arms, where he belonged. "Yeah, I think we're it, baby. We're fate."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are the food to a writer starving for validation!


End file.
